


Awaited gratification

by Ollybrown



Category: Xena-Warrior princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollybrown/pseuds/Ollybrown
Summary: Xena didnt know cravings until Gabrielle's soft tanned skin glittered by the fire light and now all she can think about is sinking her teeth into her skin- And Gabrielle might just like it.





	Awaited gratification

Xena starred at Gabrielle as she slept by the burning fire on the dry green carpet grass, light radiating on her face. Her beauty was beyond anything she’d ever seen. It wasn’t just her golden blond hair or her glassy blue eyes, there was something else that she’d been trying to understand but still couldn’t, she sighed.  
Gabrielle made her really happy. When xena had first met her, she’d been pissed at the little chatty blond that wouldn’t just go away. Having to watch over her had been new for her but over time, she’d gotten so used to her and now-she couldn’t imagine breathing without Gabrielle.  
The problem though was that she’d been holding on for too long, her body craved for something else-Gabrielle’s beautiful smooth and supple body. She wanted to taste every part of her golden skin-drink from her. The feeling had been burning for too long and now she was close to tearing through the little creame tunic to savor what was beneath.  
Xena had never been with a woman before. She’d always been too busy fighting and defending what she thought was right and when she did find pleasure, she did so with men. Xena crawled closer to where Gabrielle slept, she looked too beautiful asleep-breathing softly with her peach lips parted slightly- she needed to taste those lips.  
Xena lightly brushed her lips on Gabrielle’s; she stirred a little but didn’t wake up. Gabrielle slept on her back, with one of her hands behind her golden hair and the other on her chest.  
Xena’s eyes ate Gabrielle’s body hungrily. Before she could think about it xena brushed Gabrielle’s hands out of the way gently, Gabrielle’s breast was almost spilling out from tunic with the way she laid. She pressed a kiss to hr upper breast and she groaned-Gabrielle tasted sweet.  
Xena was close to losing control; she needed Gabrielle so bad it hurt. She kissed her again, this time not stopping; she dipped her tongue into Gabrielle’s parted lips tasted inside her mouth. Gabrielle jerked up but xena was expectant, she quickly pressed Gabrielle down with her heavy weight-kissing her more heatedly.  
Xena sucked on her tongue and went ahead to abuse her mouth with more passionate kisses as Gabrielle whimpered trying to get away- “Xena!” Gabrielle moaned into her mouth.  
Xena tore Gabrielle’s tunic down, squeezing her full breast and torturing her stiff nipples. She held Gabrielle’s hands to her sides as she locked her mouth around the rosy nub and sucked harshly-she was relentless. Xena sucked, bit and chewed as she lost herself in the softness of Gabrielle.  
“Xena wait!”  
Gabrielle whimpered but Xena was not to be kept away. She ripped the rest of Gabrielle’s cloths off even to her underwear without hearing the pleas of Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle scooted back from xena looking terrified but xena descended on her in seconds. She drew Gabrielle to her by ankles, forced her thighs apart and raised Gabrielle to her smashing her face to Gabrielle’s pussy. Gabrielle dug her calf to xena’s muscular back moaning and shrieking as xena ate from her.  
Xena licked and sucked every part of Gabrielle’s soft and steamy cunt without stopping for air. She growled into Gabrielle, sucking the delicious essence that poured from her.  
“Xena…Oh…xena!”  
Gabrielle moaned loudly. She plunged her tongue into Gabrielle’s tight pussy and relentlessly started fucking in and out of her-she was intoxicated.  
Gabrielle shook all over, her voice husky and tired of screaming, she tried to get away as the sensation got too much for her. Xena went faster, bobbing her head between her parted thighs. She wrapped her starving lips around Gabrielle's hot pussy and sucked harder and didn’t let up until Gabrielle was shrieking her climax into her mouth. She wasn’t done.  
She immediately flipped Gabrielle on her chest and plunged three fingers inside of her. Her elbows resting on Gabrielle’s back, she held her down as her fingers disappeared inside of Gabrielle continuously. Gabrielle shook all over, tears rolled down her eyes as xena continued to fuck her without mercy and before she knew it, she was Cumming on xena’s hands.  
Gabrielle laid there limp, tired but forcefully sated-She’d waited for so long. She turned around and saw Xena standing there in all her glory Naked-she looked like a goddess.  
Xena parted her legs and ordered  
“Eat!”  
Gabrielle scrambled to obey as she fell on her knees and sucked greedily hungrily on xena’s swollen flesh. Finally the long awaited gratification.


End file.
